Pretends
by HK69
Summary: Pretending to be happy again, pretending to be happier, everytime this happens, I hate the person next to me, but I hate myself even more, I didn't know it would be like this. /CHANBAEK-Chanyeol Baekhyun/T/Romance-Hurt/


**Pretends**

 **.**

Baekhyun – Chanyeol

Jaehyun (NCT) – Hyeri (Girl's Day)

 **.**

When I miss you, when I long for you, when I want to lean on you, when I want to go back. I pretend to be happy again, I pretend to be happier

That's, who I became

 **.**

 **Note** : Sebelum ini, aku terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu _Suzy_ yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada sofa sedikit terkejut, ia segera membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada wajah dan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk pada wajahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan yang berada di pipinya dan mengecup lama.

"Kau terlihat lelah?" Suara berat pria itu terdengar lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran. Namun, Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum lalu membawa pria itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Pria itu hanya terkekeh dan mengecup berkali kali surai Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Kekasihku merindukanku hm? Padahal aku hanya akan pulang telat, bukan tidak pulang untuk berhari hari." Baekhyun semakin merapatkan rengkuhan mereka, bersandar pada dada pria itu untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun, ia tidak mendapatkannya. Seberapa erat ia mendekap tubuh pria ini, ia tidak pernah merasa puas, kerinduan yang ia rasakan semakin menyesakkan. Pria yang berada dalam dekapannya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Pria itu entah mengapa merasa sangat senang walaupun tidak sampai pada titik bahagia. Ia hanya merasa nyaman, merasa dibutuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku juga, Jaehyun-ah"

 **.**

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nampan berisi potongan buah stroberi dan melon lalu dua gelas susu vanila dan coklat, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar yang sepi. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas samping ranjang dan segera berjalan keluar menuju pintu balkon.

Dia kembali melihatnya, kekasihnya lebih banyak sering melamun dan itu membuat Jaehyun takut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Langkahnya perlahan mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pembatas balkon. Ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit menegang, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa detik karena setelahnya ia merasakan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun di genggam dengan lembut oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa tidak dingin?" mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun membuat Baekhyun segera membalikkan badan berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Lalu tangannya segera ia lingkarkan pada leher Jaehyun dan sedikit menjinjitkan kaki untuk meraih bibir pria dihadapannya dan melumatnya lembut. Jaehyun yang sempat terkejut, tapi hanya dengan dua kali kedipan mata ia segera tersadar dan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan membalas lumatan Baekhyun semakin dalam.

 **.**

* * *

Every time this happens  
I hate the person next to me  
But I hate myself even more  
I didn't know it would be like this  
Pretending to be happy again, pretending to be happier  
I hate myself for doing that

* * *

 **.**

Langkahnya terlihat ringan, senyuman lebar terlihat begitu bahagia terukir pada bibir tipisnya, beberapa kali juga terdengar senandung indah. Baekhyun dengan pakaian santai, celana jins berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna biru langit dengan beberapa motif kelinci terlihat membalut di dalam tubuh mungilnya, membuat ia terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

Ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan sweater putih berlapis jaket denim yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya.

"Menunggu lama, Chanyeolie?" mendapat rengkuhan tiba tiba sedikitnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut, namun ketika mendengar suara kekasihnya ia tersenyum dan segera bangkit lalu mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Empat puluh delapan menit."

"Apa kau menghitungnya?" Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa kekasihnya itu untuk berjalan menuju pinggir danau.

"Menunggumu membuatku sedikit banyak merasa frustasi karena terlalu merindukanmu, jadi aku menghitungnya untuk mengalihkan sedikit rasa rindu itu." Baekhyun merona mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, sesuatu dalam dirinya berdegup kencang dan juga seperti ada yang menggelitik menyenangkan. Baekhyun sangat menyukai reaksi tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku kembali semakin mencintaimu, apakah kau sengaja?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan pipi yang merona, terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Tentu, karena aku ingin kau semakin, semakin dan semakin mencintaiku, aku tidak ingin jika aku lengah sedikit saja, perasaanmu akan hilang dan berpindah kelain hati, jadi untuk menjaganya aku akan membuatmu terus dan semakin mencintaiku supaya kau tidak berpikir untuk berlari kelain hati karena kau sudah sangat mencintaiku." Baekhyun terkikik kecil, wajahnya semakin merona bahkan bibir kecilnya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tersenyum, tubuhnya serasa akan meledak dan mengeluarkan berjuta kupu kupu indah yang akan berterbangan dengan bebas. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

 **.**

* * *

I'm ashamed to even say this

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol dengan apron dan spatulanya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan masakan untuk sarapan bersama Baekhyun. Pagi ini kembali menjadi pagi pagi yang indah seperti sebelumnya, saat ini pagi minggu yang berarti jadwal Chanyeol untuk memasak sarapan, karena setiap pagi Sabtu dan minggu adalah jadwal Chanyeol yang membuat sarapan.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan masakan, akhirnya ia selesai dan segera berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana letak kamarnya berada. Ketika membuka pintu kamar, terlihat satu gundukan di atas ranjang bertutupkan selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuh orang itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan selimut dengan pelan yang memperlihat wajah terlelap kekasihnya, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka membuat kekasihnya terlihat menggemaskan atau memang kekasihnya itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan apa pun yang ia lakukan dengan wajah cantik dan manisnya di mata Chanyeol.

Tangan besarnya ia bawa kearah surai Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan, lalu bermain dengan bulu mata Baekhyun dan turun menuju hidung dan bibir kekasihnya. Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tengah mengusap bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu segera mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit melumat pelan membuat sang korban segera membuka mata sipitnya dan mendorong sang pelaku menjauh dengan kasar.

"Chan! Sudah ku katakan jangan menciumku ketika aku tidur, aku kan belum gosok gigi. Aish" Baekhyun menutupi bibirnya dengan selimut dan duduk di sudut ranjang untuk menjauhkan diri dari kekasihnya. Namun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka gorden memperlihatkan sinar matahari pagi yang sudah bersinar terang.

Baekhyun sedikit terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang terlalu terang, jadi ia memejamkan mata. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan mengusap kedua mata kecil Baekhyun yang terpejam karena sinar matahari yang terlalu terang.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, apa kau butuh bantuan untuk membasuh dan menyikat gigitmu, sayang?" Gelengan dan anggukan Baekhyun berikan atas penawaran Chanyeol, "Jadi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dan ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun layaknya bayi koala. Mereka sangat menggemaskan.

 **.**

* * *

But,

* * *

 **.**

Malam ini,Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan tanpa menyadari jika ponsel yang berada di dalam tas sedari tadi bergetar dengan nama yang sama. Saat ini jam menujukan pukul tujuh malam, seharusnya ia sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, namun karena tugas tambahan, ia diharuskan untuk lembur dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak. Setelah tiga puluh menit Baekhyun berhasil mengerjakan dengan cepat, ia segera merapikan meja dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kantor. Karena jam kantor telah berakhir sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, jadi ia keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Baekhyun baru memulai pekerjaan yang sekarang sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya. Dan selama enam bulan bekerja di perusahaan itu baru pertama kali Baekhyun mendapatkan tugas lembur, dan itu sangat melelahkan.

Ketika ia sampai di halte bus di dekat kantor, ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di dalam tas, dan sangat sial ketika ponsel itu dalam keadaan mati. Baekhyun mendengus keras untuk itu. Karena terlalu lelah dan ia merasa lapar, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju salah satu kedai ramen di seberang halte bus tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

Saat memasuki kedai ramen itu, ia segera memesan dan meminta tolong pada Bibi penjual untuk mengisikan daya ponselnya. Setelah hampir empat puluh menit menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen, Baekhyun berjalan ke kasir, membayar dan mengambil ponsel yang sudah terisi daya walaupun belum sepenuhnya, setidaknya ia bisa menghubungi kekasihnya. Dan ketika ia menyalakan ponsel, begitu banyak pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk dari nama yang sama 'Chanyeolie' kekasihnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendial nomor Chanyeol dan menghubungi pria itu, karena Baekhyun bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri tidak mengabari Chanyeol jika ia ada lembur, pasti pria itu khawatir dan mencarinya.

Ketika panggilan tersambung, suara Chanyeol terdengar dengan keras memanggil namanya bahkan terdengar juga nada terlewat khawatir disana. Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan keberadaannya, sambungan itu segera diputus oleh Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan hal lain yang ingin ia katakan.

Tak lama setelah panggilan itu, mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan kedai ramen tempat ia makan sebelumnya. Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya dengan erat. Baekhyun merasa bersalah, ia terus saja merutuki kebodohannya. Tanpa satu katapun, Chanyeol segera melepas rengkuhannya, membawa Baekhyun memasuki mobil, segera menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol. Hening. Tanpa ada perbincangan apapun hingga mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu khawatir, sadar ataupun tidak bahkan Chanyeol selalu merasa khawatir ketika Baekhyun berada di dalam pelukannya, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Chanyeol memang akan selalu bersikap tenang, walaupun dia terlihat _posesif_ , namun hal itu seolah mempunyai cara sendiri untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengekang Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol tergolong membebaskan apapun yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan, hanya akan selalu ada sikap perhatian, sayang, memuja, dan mencintai yang begitu besar, itu yang selalu Baekhyun rasakan ketika bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan memeluk Chanyeol erat, mencium bibir tebal pria itu jika Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit gemetar karena khawatir. Dan ada dua kalimat yang akan semakin membantu untuk menenangkan Chanyeol, 'Aku disini, aku mencintaimu sayang.' Dan dua kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang sering kali Baekhyun ucapkan, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, ia sering kali mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu namun sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak pernah merasa bosan, ia menyukainya, menyukai suara Baekhyun ketika mengatakan dua kalimat itu dengan nada lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mereka saling mencintai.

 **.**

* * *

Now I realize,

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan dan tujuan mereka jatuh pada taman bermain. Akhir pekan bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk bermain di taman bermain, karena itu mereka tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain jika akhir pekan. Seperti hari ini, kamis pagi yang begitu cerah dengan beberapa salju putih yang turun di akhir November, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan santai dengan Baekhyun yang merangkul lengan Chanyeol manja.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati beberapa permainan, membeli beberapa aksesoris seperti bando, boneka dan balon lalu mengisi perut mereka jika mereka lapar. Tidak ada rasa bosan walaupun sudah berjam jam mereka berada disana, bahkan saat itu langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, cuacanya semakin dingin, meski begitu tidak membuat pasangan itu menyerah untuk menikmati kencan mereka.

"Kau kedinginan." Chanyeol berujar dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dan yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang mendongak menatap kearah Chanyeol dan tidak dilupakan senyuman cantiknya. "Kau ada disini, aku selalu merasa hangat."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu semakin mengeratkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Hanya aku yang boleh menghangatkanmu, oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik dada Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk lucu. Bagi Baekhyun, sikap Chanyeol tidak pernah membuat ia membenci kekasihnya itu, walaupun terdengar terlalu posesif, tapi Baekhyun suka cara Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

 **.**

* * *

There's no man like you

* * *

 **.**

Setelah pagutan panas mereka di balkon, kini Jaehyun dan Baekhyun saling memeluk di atas ranjang, Jaehyun mencoba untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun dengan pelukan. Jari jari Baekhyun bergerak asal di dada Jaehyun, ia kembali termenung, tidak seharusnya, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun melakukan itu, berpelukan bersama kekasihnya tapi otaknya berpikir tentang orang lain. Itu jahat. Ya. Baekhyun memang orang yang jahat. Ia bahkan mengakui itu.

"Besok kau sibuk?" setelah terdiam untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan untuk pertanyaan Jaehyun, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Berkencan?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepala menatap Jaehyun yang tersenyum menanti jawabannya. "Besok?" Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Kemana?" Jaehyun terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan...taman bermain?" Baekhyun membeku, tak lama ia segera tersenyum dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Call."

 **.**

* * *

I have a secret that I can't tell anyone,

* * *

 **.**

Siang hari dibulan maret memang sangat menyegarkan, sinar matahari yang bersinar terang memberikan rasa hangat di antara hawa dingin yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu Jaehyun yang tengah membeli minuman untuk mereka. Beberapa kali Baekhyun melihat suasana sekitar taman bermain. Karena hari ini akhir pekan, begitu banyak pengunjung dan sedikit membuat ia merasa pusing melihat orang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing karena melihat terlalu banyak orang. Namun keputusannya salah, memejamkan mata hanya akan membuat ia merasa kepalanya semakin pusing, jadi ia kembali membuka mata dan menundukan kepala untuk memperhatikan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _sn_ _eakers_ berwarna putih.

"Baekhyun?" mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun segera mendongakan kepala dan melihat ada seorang perempuan yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Hyeri?" perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu segera mendudukan diri di samping Baekhyun.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau sendirian?" Hyeri adalah teman fakultasnya dulu, mereka tidak begitu dekat sebenarnya, hanya sekedar formalitas teman kampus. Namun karena sikap Hyeri yang aktif dan mudah bergaul, ia bertindak seolah mereka adalah teman yang sangat dekat, dan Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan itu, karena menurutnya Hyeri teman yang baik.

"Tidak, aku bersama kekasihku. Lalu kau?" Hyeri tertawa kecil, lalu segera menunjuk satu wahana komedi putar yang tidak jauh dari bangku tempat mereka duduk.

"Aku bersama adikku, dan ia sedang menikmati permainan hehe," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Hyeri. "Jadi dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja, kenapa dari sekian banyak nama harus nama itu yang disebut oleh Hyeri.

 **.**

* * *

I'm smilling like this,

All those people who are looking at me

See me looking happy, but

* * *

 **.**

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun segera tersadar, lalu tertawa renyah, mata sipitnya semakin menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, memberi senyuman jenaka, wajahnya bahkan sampai terlihat memerah.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Hyeri dengan senyuman ramah, Hyeri menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Kami sudah berakhir hyeri-ah," Hyeri membulatkan mata.

"Kalian? Berakhir? Yak! Jangan bercanda seperti itu Baek," Hyeri sedikit memukul bahu Baekhyun pelan, karena merasa jika lelucon Baekhyun sangat aneh. "Kenapa kau berfikir aku bercanda? Apakah aneh jika aku telah berakhir dengannya?" Baekhyun menatap Hyeri penasaran, Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan jawaban Hyeri, karena tidak hanya Hyeri yang menganggap perkataannya hanya sebuah lelucon jika ia mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan pria itu telah berakhir.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, bingung sekaligus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hyeri.

"Kau masih. Dan kenapa kalian berakhir? Chanyeol mengkhianatimu?" Baekhyun masih terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecut, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, matanya bergerak gusar, dan ketika ia melihat Jaehyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua mangkuk es krim, matanya terkunci, menatap kosong kearah Jaehyun yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Lalu senyuman manis terlihat di wajah putih Baekhyun, senyuman cerah dengan tatapan yang begitu redup jika kau memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Aku mencintai seseorang." Jaehyun berdiri dihadapannya, menyerahkan satu mangkuk es krim lalu menatap Hyeri yang duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun berdiri, memeluk pinggang Jaehyun dan memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk Jaehyun dan Hyeri.

"Hyeri ini kekasihku, Jaehyun. Dan Jae-ah ini teman fakultasku dulu, Hyeri." Mereka saling berjabat tangan, mengenalkan diri satu sama lain, Jaehyun tersenyum hangat, memberi kesan pria baik sebagai kekasih Baekhyun, sedangkan Hyeri tersenyun canggung dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

 **.**

* * *

After I was excited to meet someone else

I didn't know I would be like this

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun mempunyai jadwal pertemuan bersama atasannya, sebenarnya ia bukan seorang sekretaris, tapi karena sekretaris Direktur sedang ijin cuti, Baekhyun yang menggantikan. Direktur bilang ia percaya dengan kualitas kerjanya. Saat itu telah masuk awal desember, natal akan segera datang, dan cuaca semakin dingin dengan salju yang sering turun walaupun tidak terlalu lebat.

'Aku akan menunggu dilobi kantormu,'

"Jangan bosan menungguku sayang,"

Baekhyun saat ini tengah menghubungi kekasihnya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang istirahat untuk makan siang setelah merapikan berkas berkas yang telah ia siapkan untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan klien Direktur nanti.

'Aku tidak pernah bosan, selama itu kau.'

"Jangan mulai lagi yeol," rengek Baekhyun, kini wajahnya telah merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. 'Tutup wajahmu yang merona itu, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya.' Baekhyun terkikik kecil mendengar kalimat posesif Chanyeol, "Bagaimana ini, sepertinya ada orang yang melihat, dan sekarang ia menatapku tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara panik yang dibuat buat, bibirnya ia tahan untuk tertawa.

'Byun Baekhyun!' dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa keras ketika mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol.

"Aku berada diruanganku, dan disini sangat sepi karena mereka semua sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kafetaria kantor."

'Aku bahkan hampir berlari keluar untuk mendatangi kantormu,'

"Berlebihan."

'Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.'

"Dan sayangnya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun terkekeh gemas ketika mengatakan itu, lalu mengigit bibir menahan rasa gejolak yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

 **.**

I'm afraid of the eyes that are on me  
 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruang _meeting_ setelah Direktur dan klien sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Kini mereka memasuki lift untuk membawa sang klien turun, namun karena Direktur mendapatkan telpon ia segera minta ijin, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama klien.

"Kau masih dua empat?" Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara pria yang berstatus sebagai klien kantornya. "Maaf?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil, dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa aneh dan canggung. "Santai saja, Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun yang masih merasa bingung hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senyuman kaku.

"Ne, Jung sajangnim."

"Jaehyun." Baekhyun membulatkan mata, semakin bingung. "Jaehyun. Tidak perlu terlalu formal jika diluar pekerjaan, panggil saja aku Jaehyun, atau kau bisa memanggilku oppa mengingat aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu." Oke, Baekhyun merasa rahangnya sudah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Dan ketika Jaehyun tertawa lebar dengan suara beratnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa kaku untuk menanggapi Direktur muda itu.

 **.**

* * *

I'm afraid of the words that talk about me

* * *

 **.**

Semua berjalan begitu saja, tidak ada yang aneh, semua masih terlihat di tempatnya, tapi Chanyeol menyadari jika semua yang berada di tempatnya, tidak lagi terasa sama, ada yang berbeda, dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Hubungan mereka masih berjalan baik, mereka masih menjalani hari mereka dengan romantis, penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun tidak mengurangi rasa cinta atupun kasih sayangnya, tapi Chanyeol sadar jika kekasihnya telah membagi perhatian kepada pria lain. Satu bulan terakhir ini, Chanyeol terus merasa resah.

Seperti ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk di salah satu kafe yang saat itu ia jadikan tempat untuk bertemu salah satu klien, Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dari jauh yang terlihat sedang saling melempar gurauan, terlihat dari dua orang itu yang tengah tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun pernah menceritakan padanya tentang salah satu klien kantor yang selalu bertindak aneh, pria itu bernama Jaehyun. Awalnya Chanyeol terlihat biasa, karena mengira mereka hanya kerabat kantor, namun ternyata ia salah. Setelah beberapa kali Baekhyun bercerita jika Jaehyun selalu mengirimi pesan, saat itu Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja, bahkan Baekhyun juga menunjukan hal itu pada Chanyeol, namun itu tak lagi terjadi. Bahkan sering kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bermain ponsel secara diam diam jika mereka tengah bersama. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah menghabiskan akhir pekan di awal bulan februari dengan bersantai di sofa apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyembunyikan ponsel di bawah bantal sofa yang ia letakan di lipatan kakinya, Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum dan terkikik kecil, tidak sadar jika Chanyeol menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Aku akan mengambil minum," Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur yang sebelumnya mengusak kepala Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun terkejut, mengangguk lucu, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali terfokus pada ponsel.

Sadar jika Chanyeol tidak kunjung kembali, Baekhyun beranjak menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur, namun Baekhyun tidak mendapati tubuh besar kekasihnya.

"Chan," tepat setelah Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol, pria itu keluar dari pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dekat tangga. "Ish, kenapa lama sekali sih, aku kan menunggumu di ruang tengah." Chanyeol berjalan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, mengusap pipi chubby Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja kearah dapur.

"Kau lapar? Ingin menu apa untuk malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun karena ia sedang melihat persedian makanan didalam kulkas, tangan besarnya ia dekatkan pada salah tempat berisikan bulgogi, sisa sarapan mereka tadi pagi. "Aku akan menghangatkan bulgogi sisa sarapan kita tadi pagi," ia berbicara masih dengan posisi yang sama, ketika ia sudah menggampai tempat bulgogi itu, ia berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan jemarinya dengan asal dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Chan," Baekhyun berujar pelan, terdengar seperti bisikkan, "Ada apa? Kau ingin memakan yang lain?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Aku ada janji makan malam dengan temanku," Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum hangat kearah Baekhyun, "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa bersalah, maka dari itu ia hanya ingin mendapatkan ijin dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu, lagipula kau sudah berjanji dengan temanmu itu kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, lalu berjalan melawati Baekhyun untuk menghangatkan bulgogi yang ia keluarkan dari kulkas.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan dipinggang Chanyeol, mengusak wajahnya pada punggung lebar pria itu dengan manja. "Terimakasih, sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia di balik punggung lebar itu, tanpa tahu jika pemilik punggung tersenyum miris.

 **.**

* * *

I left to find true love that will fill me up

But there was no such thing

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Jaehyun sedang duduk di halte bus, dekat apartemen. Hari ini, setelah makan siang bersama untuk membicarakan tentang beberapa proposal pekerjaan, Baekhyun tidak kembali lagi ke kantor, ia mengikuti Jaehyun yang mengajaknya melihat galeri lukis yang baru di buka oleh kakak sepupu Jaehyun. Hingga ia terlarut dengan kebersamaan mereka, dan baru selesai setelah makan malam. Jaehyun meninggalkan mobil di galeri sepupunya, dan memilih menaiki bus menemani Baekhyun menuju apartemen.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, selama satu bulan ini mereka selalu bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan ataupun hanya menjadikan pekerjaan sebagai alasan pertemuan mereka. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun menolak, dan menjerit ketakutan, namun di lain sisi, ia menginkan hal lebih. Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jaehyun, dia pria yang begitu sopan, perhatian, lembut, dan tidak dilupakan ia juga memiliki paras yang sangat tampan. Bersama Jaehyun membuat Baekhyun merasakan jika ia sedang bersama Chanyeol, pria yang membuat ia jatuh cinta begitu dalam.

Lalu? Apa arti dari semua yang dirasakan Baekhyun? Apakah karena ia terlalu merindukan Chanyeol hingga ia selalu merasakan kehadiran pria itu dalam diri Jaehyun? Ataukah sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai berkhianat?

Baekhyun mendengus. Lalu menggeleng gusar. Namun, ia terdiam, membeku, Baekhyun sadar, sedari awal, ia sudah mengkhianati Chanyeol, dan juga membohongi Jaehyun.

Baekhyun akan selalu mengatakan ia akan pergi bersama jongdae salah satu rekan kerjanya, yang nyatanya ia pergi bersama Jaehyun. Lalu, Baekhyun menggeleng dan berkata tidak saat Jaehyun menanyakan apakah dirinya memiliki kekasih. Dan Baekhyun tersadar, ia telah mengkhianati Chanyeol sejak awal. Ia mengkhianati pria itu tanpa ia sadari. Baekhyun menunduk dalam, memikirkan tindakannya selama ini.

 **.**

* * *

When I miss you

When I long for you

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya mengaduk asal makanan tanpa minat, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, setelah malam itu Jaehyun pamit pulang dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan bahu yang terasa sangat berat, terus memikirkan perilakunya selama ini, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan ujung dari semua itu, semua terasa menyesakkan untuknya.

"Sayang, kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun terlonjak, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung dengan mata kecil yang berkedip lucu beberapa kali. "Masalah pekerjaan? Kau pulang larut sekali semalam, kau lelah?" Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir, tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu bagaikan ratusan duri yang terus menghujani tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Chan," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku,"

Baekhyun merasa pasokan oksigen disekitarnya menghilang karena ia mulai merasa sesak, sulit untuk berkata kata.

"Hey, ada apa?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut. Dan sikap itu, membuat Baekhyun berkaca kaca, matanya memerah. Ia merasa malu dan muak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku rasa,..aku mencintainya,.." Tangan besar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengusap tangan Baekhyun kini membeku, raut wajah pria besar itu juga mengeras, namun tak lama bibirnya berkedut dua kali, menciptakan senyuman kecut di wajah tampannya dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun, meraih sendok lalu kembali menyantap makanan yang belum habis.

"Aku bingung, aku masih mencintaimu, tapi, aku sadar, jika aku mencintainya dan ingin bersamanya...aku..maafkan aku Chan," airmata Baekhyun tumpah, ia tidak mengerti, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa senang namun dilain tempat, ia merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat, membuat ia sedikit meringis dalam tangisnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun yang kala itu masih menundukan kepala, kini sedikit mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah meneguk minum dengan santai.

"Tak apa, ini salahku, seharusnya aku bisa lebih menjaga perasaanmu dengan baik, namun aku lalai, jadi...tak apa sayang, ini semua hanya salahku bukan salahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum, sangat hangat, penuh pengertian, Baekhyun kembali terisak semakin keras, merutuk dirinya terus menurus.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya." Chanyeol bangkit, mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Aku akan ikut bahagia untukmu."

 **.**

* * *

When I want to lean on you

When I want to go back

I pretending to be happy again

I pretending to be happier

That's who I became

* * *

 **.**

.

.

Aneh? Absurd? Memang. Selalu.

Gak sanggup bikin JaeBaek, jadilah tidak banyak yang aku tulis tentang mereka, jiwa Loeykeab ku memberontak dengan gila ketika nulis bagian JaeBaek kkkk

Sekian. Terimakasih untuk yang mampir, dan membaca ff absurd ini. Btw, sorry bukannya update ff _I'm Sorry_ malah publis ff ini, kkkk

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Hehehe

.

.

Jum'at, 14 April 2017

.

.


End file.
